Seein' Red
by Synaptic-Firefly
Summary: Seto Kaiba was very perceptive of everything. He was one step ahead of everyone, thinking up strategies to hinder an opponent in the worst possible way. But he could never figure out Katsuya Jounouchi with the matters of the heart.OneShotSongfic SetoKatsu


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the song, Seeing Red by Unwritten Law.

Warnings: Seto is a bit OOC at the end because his relationship has made him open up a bit.

Seeing Red

Seto Kaiba was very perceptive of everything. He was one step ahead of everyone, thinking up strategies to hinder an opponent in the worst possible way.

It was in his nature to do so. There might even be a chance that people who had his job of a CEO got the rule engraved in stone.

The way of business.

The trick to success is to study your goal carefully. Know every movement and every little thing about them. If successful, you can blackmail them, deceive them, or even make them turn in your favor.

He did it with everyone he came in contact with; well, maybe the people that he deemed worthy of studying. Successful every time, and his business flourished.

He knew when his business associates were lying by the wringing hands, he can interpret when an opponent is afraid by the trembling in his eyes, he mastered the art of knowing when someone is hiding something by the small bead of sweat and the constant fidgeting.

But there was one person he could never understand...

Jounouchi Katsuya.

How can the lowlife mutt worm his way into his mind and (contrary to the popular belief), what's left of his blackened, shriveled heart?

He wanted to know! He demanded to know why his kisses were so insatiable, the craving for more replaced his logical thoughts every single time! Or every time they made love made the stoic millionaire so fulfilled and contented? Why it became the end of the world whenever the pup looked at him with his earthly brown eyes tinged with sadness? Why was it the most important thing in existence to know that Katsuya came back home into his arms safely? Or that every little thing that he did, the CEO would watch as if it were the most interesting thing in the world?

He tried very hard to figure out what was so special about the mutt. Using his own technique in the art of business to watch everything the pup did, from face expressions to hand gestures and still nothing!

What was going on? Why didn't anything concerning Katsuya make any sense!

As he walked into his own private den, there was the said person, curling on the well-broken into couch, strumming chords of his black-blue electric guitar.

The CEO hated it whenever the pup hooked his guitar to the mini amp. It becomes noisy and annoying, making it impossible to work under those conditions.

As he took the laptop from the end of the room, which was lavishly furnished for comfort, the dog didn't even notice him. He was too immersed with his guitar.

Jou was an exceptional guitarist. Seto had discovered that his lover in his childhood days took his father's old guitar when his mother and younger sister left them and began to strum and sing. Sometimes screaming out his anger or whispering sadly to halt his tears.

Kaiba didn't mind Jou playing. On the contrary, sometimes he would sit right next to him and read while the golden haired one played a calm tune to take out both their stresses of the day.

That was another question he wondered. How someone like him can make him feel so peaceful and remarkably comfortable to be around with.

One day, he even considered asking Jou about joining a band or even start a one. He was answered with the shaking of the pup's head.

"Naw, Seto. I'm not really the create and share kind of person. Besides, I know that you'd be awfully jealous if I became famous and every male fan of mines was lusting over my ass or having 'special' dreams about me!"

He snorted with a short whatever. Now he was even more confused about the pup!

There were even times where it just drove him crazy and he would yell and throw Jou out of the house, telling him to never come back...

The next day, he would find him standing at the front door, waiting for the CEO to open it with the look in his eyes that said, 'I'm not angry. I understand.'

He was never that open with Jou as much as the pup opened for him. He promised himself that he would never tell another soul about his haunting past, because he didn't want anyone to pity him. Hell, he even gave up some of his pride to be with Jou in the first place! He'll never be able to figure out Jou no matter how much he knew about him. A puzzle impossible to solve.

After he told Mokuba, he just said that maybe it's because he's never seen anyone like him or even went through life like him. Because the feelings were foreign. He had never felt like this before.

But was this really a relationship? The most they did was fight and bicker. They would argue and spout out hurtful words and even the most of not speaking to each other for days at a time. Was that a productive relationship? Sometimes he would even tell Jou that he was nothing more than someone to fuck, that he didn't care if he jumped off a bridge.

And yet, he always came back! He was definitely a dog. Waiting outside until his master lets him in. Then later they would reconcile their differences and move on. It was a never ending cycle.

Jou one day asked him why he never told anyone that they were together. That was simple.

He would never swallow his pride and announce that he was gay. To lose everything he had worked so hard for?

The mutt wasn't even that important to give up a measly deal.

But no matter how hard he tried to back up his statement, his heart said something else...

No. He just couldn't admit to himself that he would give up his entire future, which he had struggled tooth and nail to get, to keep Katsuya by his side.

But at the same time he was scared deep in his soul. Scared that one day he would break Katsuya's heart by being ignorant of what they have and leaving him.

Right now, they were in another spat, both of each other not talking to one another. They were setting a record. It's been two weeks.

He remembered bitterly yet fairly amusingly that a few days ago he had an important business meeting at 7 am and he needed Jou to wake him at 6 to get ready because the alarm clock was busted after being used as a projectile during one of their arguments. He didn't want to give up the silent battle and wrote on a piece of paper about waking him the next day; he put the paper near the pup's bedside table so he could find it.

The next day, he woke up and it was 9 am! Jou didn't wake him up! Angry, he got out of bed and knocked a piece of paper on the floor. Snarling, he snatched it and saw Jou's handwriting on it. _Kaiba. It's 6 am. Wake up._ (Jou would always call him Kaiba when he's pissed.)

Then and there he wanted to cry out in anger and amusement. (1)

This person was very interesting. Everything was exciting if you lived with the mutt. But it still didn't answer the question:

What was so great about him?

Shaking his head to clear the unnecessary thoughts other than working, he proceeded to open the door to leave when he came across an astonishing sight.

His pup was strumming a tune with his head tilted back, resting against the top of the couch. His golden strands falling from his face with gravitation to reveal all of his face. Eyes closed, he was murmuring a song that was hard to hear.

To most people, it would of been just a meditating gesture, but to Seto...

He couldn't describe it.

It's just...he looks so...

Perfect.

The way his lips moved silently, as if nothing except the gods can hear it. The way he looks so angelic with his golden hair fanned back. He was gently strumming a solid tune.

Seto listened carefully for the words the pup was singing and was startled by the sheer beauty of it.

_I'm seein' red _

_Don't think you'll have to see my face again _

_Don't have much time for sympathy _

_Cuz' it never happened to me _

Kaiba wondered what was Jou singing about. He had never heard of this song before...

_You feelin' blue now _

_I think you bit off more than you could chew _

_And now it's time to make a choice _

Was...was he singing about him? It's true that he was angry with the CEO, but he had never heard his anger being so sincere...

_And all I wanna hear is your... _

_So follow the leader down _

_And swallow your pride and drown _

_When there's no place left to go _

_Maybe that's when you will know _

_Follow the leader down _

_And swallow your pride and drown _

_When there's no place left to go _

_Maybe that's when you will know _

He wants to hear his what? Is he predicting something is going to happen? Is he hating that he didn't want to go public with their relationship?

_And foolish lies well can't you see _

_I tried to compromise _

_Cuz' what you say ain't always true _

_And I can see the tears in your eyes _

What was he talking about? Why does he think he knew him enough to make that assumption? What did he know that he didn't?

_And what you said now _

_Can't stop the words from running through my head _

_And what I do to get through to you _

_But you'd only do it again _

What did he say? Did he say something so bad that it's haunting Jou? What was he doing again that the pup is trying to stop him from?

_So follow the leader down _

_And swallow your pride and drown _

_When there's no place left to go _

_Maybe that's when you will know _

_Follow the leader down _

_And swallow your pride and drown _

_When there's no place left to go _

_Maybe that's when you will know _

Out of all the songs he had sung, this one somehow made perfect sense. But why?

_Well I confess, I don't know what to make from all this mess _

_Don't have much time for sympathy _

_But it never happened to me _

He knew now. And now he felt the strongest urge to touch him...

And tell him he loved him.

_You Feelin' down I don't know where I'll be when you come around _

_And now it's time to make a choice, _

Smiling slightly, he stepped behind the couch and kissed his pup's sweet lips. As he withdrew, he planted soft kisses all over his face then said, "Can you be anymore fuckable?"

His chocolate eyes opened slowly and he smiled. "That's your problem to deal with. I can't help it."

Kaiba caressed his face and stole another kiss. "I know what your song meant."

"Oh, really?" Jou raised the famous Kaiba eyebrow.

The older man smirked. "It had all made sense. You wanted us both to step forward. And you were trying to tell me that, but I wouldn't listen and it was never ending. I just kept hurting you again and again. You didn't care about whether or not people knew about our relationship, you just wanted us to move on.

Together.

The want to follow a certain path that many others had taken. I don't know what that meant by following the leader, though."

"Hmmm...you are...perceptive..." That was all he could say because Seto resumed kissing him.

"Of course I am. And I'm tired of the silent game," Seto purred. "Let's take this to the bedroom."

"But you lost." Jou whispered in a daze.

Seto's smirk grew, "Then I'll win next time."

"I didn't finish singing the song." Jou complained. "And you have work to do."

Seto frowned. Damn, he forgot about that. "Fine, but you better be in the damn bed by the time I'm finished."

"Okay, okay!" Katsuya grinned cheekily as Kaiba resumed to leaving. "And Seto,"

The said person turned.

"I know how you act around me. You don't have to try to figure me out. I'm just... me."

Kaiba froze. What the Hell? He couldn't figure out Jou, but Jou could figure out him!

This world was really going to fucking Hell...

He'll never figure out what makes Joey tick. Or how the Hell he can somehow look past the indifferent exterior when he couldn't. And he probably will never want to.

It just makes things more amazing.

Katsuya smirked. He knew that Seto was definitely not looking outside of the box. The stubborn CEO didn't have to look so hard to read him.

What Seto couldn't understand is that not everyone hides their emotions. People like Katsuya wears them on their sleeves.

Oh well. At least they resolved another disagreement. That's all that Jou wanted from him. They're just at a rocky start of their relationship. Soon, the arguing will start diminishing and their level will start to become a steady pace. He just had to hold on and wait until that happens.

He wanted to make sure he wasn't alone when he was following the leader. He needed Seto by his side in order to follow.

And anyways, _'follow the leader down' _is so much manlier to say than _'follow your love right now'_.

As Kaiba was about to close the door, he caught the last part of the song and smirked.

_And all I wanna hear is your voice... _

A/N: Do like it! It's my first Seto/Katsuya fic! I RECOMMEND THIS SONG BECAUSE IF YOU LISTEN TO IT, THE VOCALIST SOUNDS ALMOST EXACTLY LIKE KATSUYA!

(1)- I got that joke from an email about spouse arguments and thought it would be hilarious if Katsuya did that to Seto!

Please Review!


End file.
